


Mad World

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano Ronaldo lives in a mad world, sometimes he thinks he's going mad himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song originally sung by Gary Jules but this is inspired by the cover from Jasmine Thompson.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ENJUB5thpB4

**_All around me are familiar faces_ **  
**_Worn out places, worn out faces_ **  
**_Bright and early for their daily races_ **  
**_Going nowhere, going nowhere_ **

As Cristiano Ronaldo looks around the street in his disguising hoodie, he wonders if they know that their happy faces are going to soon turn disappointed, they're not gonna remain bright.

Don't get him wrong, they're going to achieve so much with their positive attitudes but only when their at Cristiano's level will they understand that success doesn't matter, not when the world hates them.

Cristiano knows that the world expects too much, and when the people can't do what the world wants they get ostracised and Cristiano doesn't want to be one of those people, so he plays the part and when the world criticises him he just shrugs, they're the ones who taught him to be like this. It's all their fault.

They set out to make something of their lives, they set out to go someone, but they're going no where, Cristiano knows from experience.

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses** _  
_**No expression, no expression** _  
_**Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow** _  
_**No tomorrow, no tomorrow** _

As he loses, as Cristiano loses his match, his face turns into completely blank and they scoff 'look at him pretending to be all upset, he's got everything why is he so upset' they say and Ronaldo keeps his face blank, they're idiots.

Cristiano knows about every loss he has ever suffered. Cristiano has two boxes in his house one box for all his victories and one box for all his defeats, this tradition has been going on since Man U, whenever he won a match he kept his jersey in the winning box whenever he lost a match he kept his jersey in the defeat box, sadly the defeat box is overflowing. So Cristiano does know how to lose, but he's lost too much times know he doesn't care.

He's lost good friends over the years to this sport, football. The friends he's lost, Wayne Rooney and Gérard Pique, I know difficult to belive right. Football just too cruel it gives you friends but it snatches them away just as easily. Wayne was the one who told him to do good with his life after he left for Real, Wayne was the one who looked at him with betrayal after he scored a goal against, Wayne was the one who cried as he walked away and Cristiano was the one who never saw Wayne ever again. Gérard was different, Cristiano didn't know why Gérard would hate him but what he does remember is that one day his first El Clasico he looks to Gérard for assure but he's greeted with a cold blank expression, that's the last Cristiano ever smiled and Gérard.

They don't know that he has nothing, nothing to live for and he wishes he doesn't have to face a tomorrow but he does because as long as his son is alive, he can't leave.

He doesn't want a tomorrow but it's not in his hands.

_**And I find it kinda funny** _  
_**I find it kinda sad** _  
_**The dreams in which I'm dying** _  
_**Are the best I've ever had** _  
_**I find it hard to tell you** _  
_**I find it hard to take** _  
_**When people run in circles** _  
_**It's a very, very mad world, mad world** _

Cristiano laughs as he constantly dreams of the end, the end of his life. He dreams of how great it would feel as his bloodied arms felt weak against his side, how great it would feel when people look at him and mourn for the heartless man they created.

Don't think he never tried to tell people, they just wouldn't listen, they never listen, ever. Karim laughed in his face when he told and then he just stayed quiet, but then 'he' came, Neymar Jr.

Cristiano knew how stupid he was being as he poured his soul out to Neymar but he just couldn't keep it in anymore. He knew he was being stupid, he was fraternizing with the enemy, but Cristiano didn't care he'd fraternized with death, Neymar wasn't as bad.

Neymar wasn't like the others though, he was different, he listened and then held Cristiano's hand and told him good things, really good things and they made me feel the most happy in ages.

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good** _  
_**Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday** _  
_**And I feel the way that every child should** _  
_**Sit and listen, sit and listen** _

He was winning things that most footballers could dream about, but he was second. He was the second best and no one cares for the second best.

They all look at his face and see his smirk and immediatly think he's a conniving, arrogant person, but when they see Messi they see his face, they see such innocence. Why can't Messi he they arrogant one and why can't Cristiano be the innocent one?

Cristiano's really used to being compared to Messi, but he doesn't get it, because it's so unfair. Cristiano moved up the ranks to be the second best, but it was kinda destined that Messi be number one after all he was sent to Barcelona the best team.

Many people considered Cristiano and Messi to be similar, but that was absolutely wrong. When Cristiano fell he got up and walked to victory, whereas Messi quit. While Cristiano understands that carrying the victory of an entire country on his back might be hard he wonders why everybody says it's hard for Messi. What about him? What about Cristiano he carried a whole team to victory with his words but no one said anything about that, he wasn't playing yet he still lifted the trophy.

Cristiano waits for the day they realise, they understand the reality. Today he'll be strong but tomorrow he might break, he's only looking for happiness, can't he get it.

_**Went to school and I was very nervous** _  
_**No one knew me, no one knew me** _  
_**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson** _  
_**Look right through me, look right through me** _

Nobody's really understood Cristiano, not even his mentors, his teachers. The place he went school was a foreign place where he spoke with an accent. He remembers the time he didn't understand a question, he went to the teacher and asked for help, but the teacher ignored him and spoke to another student, the teacher couldn't understand him, he threw a chair and got himself expelled. "You won't be anything you'll be a beggar on the streets" that teacher says. No one understands him.

A few years later he meets that teacher, he looks at him and gives him is own jersey and asks for his autograph. While most people would think he would sign he signed "only for your daughter" said Cristiano as he wrote his name, the teacher looked at the footballer and realised maybe he was a part of the reason he turned so cold and… Broken. That day the teacher sat in his bed and cried, his family asked "what's wrong" he didn't answer, he just cried. He mourned for the man he inadvertently created.

Cristiano Ronaldo lives in a mad world, sometimes he thinks he's going mad himself. All he can do is play and win in this mad world and wonder 'where is the hope in a world so cold'.

 

 

 

 


End file.
